bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gotująca się chęć mordu! Uradowany Grimmjow
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 殺意沸騰！歓喜のグリムジョー | romaji = Satsui futtō! Kanki no Gurimujō | numer odcinka = 165 | rozdziały = Rozdział 278, Rozdział 279, Rozdział 280 | arc = Arrancar: Zacięty Bój | poprzedni odcinek = Taktyka Ishidy, dwudziestosekundowa ofensywa i defensywa | następny odcinek = Desperacja kontra desperacja, Ichigo w formie Hollowa | premieraJa = 19 marca 2008 | opening = After Dark | ending = Kansha | wideo = }} Gotująca się chęć mordu! Uradowany Grimmjow jest sto sześćdziesiątym piątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Ichigo i Grimmjow rozpoczynają swoje ostateczne stracie. Opis Po opuszczeniu zrujnowanego pomieszczenia przez Szayelaporro Granza, który postanowił się przebrać przed kontynuowaniem walki, między Dondochakką i Renjim dochodzi do sprzeczki. Pozostawiony sobie Pesche orientuje się, że Uryū gdzieś zniknął i zaczyna go nawoływać. Ishida pojawia się przed nim i go ucisza. Mówi do pozostałych, że nie jest w stanie wyczuć Reiatsu Szayelaporro, który oddalił się od pola bitwy. Uryū i Renji decydują, by także się stąd ewakuować. thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow zmierza się z Ulquiorrą Ulquiorra pyta Grimmjowa, dlaczego pozwala Inoue leczyć pokonanego przez niego Kurosakiego. Grimmjow nie odpowiada i Ulquiorra próbuje go zaatakować, jednak 6. Espada robi unik i sam atakuje, ale Ulquiorrze udaje się zablokować uderzenie gołą dłonią. Nakręcony Grimmjow mówi do przeciwnika, iż wie, że tamten się go boi. Odpala Cero w stronę Ullquiorry, ale atakowanemu udaje się zejść z linii celu i natychmiast, używając Sonído, znaleźć się nad Grimmjowem. Ulquiorra ma zamiar odpalić w niego własne Cero, lecz 6. Espada go powstrzymuje, a przekierowana moc powoduje zniszczenia dookoła, krusząc sufit i część ścian. Grimmjow zaskakuje Ulquiorrę, używając Caja Negación i pozbywa się przeciwnika, który znika. Zaskoczona Inoue pyta Grimmjowa, co się właściwie stało, a ten wyjaśnia, że użył Caja Negación, które otrzymali wszyscy Espada, w celu permanentnego uwięzienia w innym wymiarze nieposłusznych im podwładnych. Dodaje, że dla kogoś na poziomie Ulquiorry wydostanie się z pułapki nie będzie problemem, ale zajmie mu co najmniej 2-3 godziny. Następnie Arrancar nakazuje Orihime, by dokończyła leczenie Kurosakiego, ale ta odmawia. Wściekły Grimmjow chwyta ją za szyję, by zmusić do współpracy, lecz dziewczyna nie zgadza się na kontynuowanie leczenia mówiąc, że kiedy tylko uzdrowi Ichigo, to za chwilę odniesie on kolejne rany i będzie jeszcze bardziej cierpiał. Grimmjow mocniej zacieśnia uścisk na jej szyi, ale niespodziewanie jego rękę odtrąca Ichigo, który każe Espadzie puścić rudowłosą. Następnie Kurosaki prosi Inoue, by dokończyła jego leczenie i uleczyła także poparzone ramię Arrancara. Wściekły Grimmjow wycedza do chłopaka, że nie potrzebuje jego litości, a w odpowiedzi Ichigo stwierdza, że zamierza stoczyć równą walkę i Espada także powinien pozwolić się wyleczyć, o ile nie chce powoływać się na wcześniejszą ranę, kiedy już Shinigami go pokona. Grimmjow zgadza się z Kurosakim i obaj poddają się uzdrawiającej mocy Orihime. Kiedy obaj są całkowicie wyleczeni, Ichigo uspokaja płaczącą Nel i mówi Inoue, by się o niego nie martwiły, bo na pewno wygra z Arrancarem. Następnie Shinigami zwraca się do Grimmjowa i stwierdza, że powinni się przenieść gdzie indziej, by rozpocząć swoje starcie. Orihime i Nel obserwują, jak dwójka przeciwników się oddala. Ichigo już na wstępie przechodzi w Bankai, Tensę Zangetsu i ląduje. miażdżą grunt pod nogami. Z kolei Grimmjow wybiera pozycję na szczycie jednego z filarów. Krzyżują ze sobą miecze i rozpoczynają starcie. Obserwująca to z daleka Nel wybucha płaczem, ale Inoue ją uspokaja zapewniając, że Ichigo zwycięży, bo sam im to przyrzekł. Nel nie daje się przekonać mówiąc, że takie zapewnienie to tylko słowa. Na to Orihime stwierdza, że Kurosaki nie jest osobą, która rzuca słowa na wiatr i coś takiego traktuje jak przysięgę. Dodaje, że zapewne chłopak taką samą przysięgę złożył sam sobie, a wobec nich dwóch tylko ją głośno powtórzył. Dziewczyna na koniec dodaje, że muszą wierzyć w Ichigo i czekać. thumb|right|190px|Cero Grimmjowa ściera się z Getsugą Tenshō Grimmjow, kontynuując walkę, uderza Kurosakiego swoim Cero. Z satysfakcją mówi do chłopaka, że czekał na sposobność, by zmierzyć się z Zastępczym Shinigami na śmierć i życie, po czym pyta, czy jego przeciwnik podziela te pragnienia. Ichigo zaprzecza, ale Espada mu nie wierzy i stwierdza, że po wszystkim, co się stało Kurosaki musi pałać chęcią zemsty. Następnie Grimmjow wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie usunął ze swojej piersi blizny po ataku Getsugą. Pyta Kurosakiego, dlaczego tamten sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie chciał zabić Grimmjowa i dodaje, że Shinigami jest żałosny, po czym obaj znów się na siebie rzucają. W trakcie wymiany ciosów Espada dopytuje, dlaczego Ichigo przybył do Hueco Mundo, a zdziwiony pytaniem chłopak oświadcza, że jest tu, by uratować Inoue. Grimmjow obala to stwierdzając, że gdyby tak rzeczywiście było, to Shinigami chwyciłby Inoue, kiedy tylko by ją zobaczył i wrócił z nią do domu. Arrancar dalej prowokuje Kurosakiego pytając, czy nie brał pod uwagę, że Orihime mogła zostać zraniona nie tylko fizycznie. Wściekły Ichigo pyta Grimmjowa, co zrobili Inoue, ale ten zamiast odpowiedzieć stwierdza, że teraz Kurosaki ma dobry powód, by z nim walczyć na poważnie. Grimmjow i Kurosaki ścierają się ponownie i Espada odpala Cero, które zderza się z Getsugą Tenshō i ostatecznie przebija się przez atak Kurosakiego. thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow odpala Gran Rey Cero Shinigami unika uderzenia Cero, ale za jego plecami pojawia się nagle Grimmjow i tnie chłopaka. Espada rzuca do przeciwnika, że ten nadal nie reprezentuje jeszcze poziomu, jakiego Grimmjow po nim oczekiwał. Po tych słowach przygotowuje się do odpalenia Gran Rey Cero, wyjaśniając w międzyczasie, że jest to specjalne Cero, dostępne tylko dla Espady. Grimmjow kieruje atak w stronę Inoue i Nel, ale Ichigo osłania je swoim ciałem, przyjmując Cero na siebie. Gdy opada pył, okazuje się, że Kurosaki przywdział swoją maskę Hollowa. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Shūhei Hisagi i Izuru Kira pozują do zdjęć Rangiku Matsumoto, pracującej nad projektem zleconym przez Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami. Kiedy Rangiku dostarcza rozbierane zdjęcia Nanao Ise, ta oświadcza jej, że nie mogą ich wydrukować. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Finałowa Walka Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Hollowów: * * Użyte techniki: * * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * Bankai: * Pozostałe moce: * * * * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki